1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a pouch type secondary battery including a safety member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, since a pouch type secondary battery is accommodated in a thin-film pouch casing, it is more vulnerable to damage from external impact than a can-type secondary battery. In particular, when a sharp conductive object such as a pin penetrates into a thin-film pouch, it may pierce a jelly roll housed in the pouch, resulting in damage caused to the jelly roll. Penetration of the pin may also cause a short circuit between positive and negative electrode plates and a temporary overcurrent, which may cause a fire.